


Break Your Fall

by the_13th_battalion



Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Post-Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Protective Anakin Skywalker, lots of fluff this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_battalion/pseuds/the_13th_battalion
Summary: Ahsoka collapses and slips into a coma. Anakin doesn't handle it well.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127948
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Break Your Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE IT!! Day three, right on time! I used the alternate prompt "coma" for this one. Enjoy!!

"And you have to watch him, okay? He's got a knack for breaking out of medbay's."

"Of course, sir. We'll-"

"And make sure he eats! He forgets to eat, especially when he's hurt."

"Yes, sir. I-"

"AND-"

Anakin paused as Ahsoka poorly stifled a giggle behind him. He looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow at his padawan.

"What's so funny?"

"You!" she replied, her face half hidden in the voluminous sleeve of Plo Koon's robe, "Obi-Wan will be fine! Stop mothering him!"

Anakin's cheeks burned. "Wha- I'm NOT!"

Ahsoka laughed. The medic beside Anakin coughed and cleared his throat.

Anakin scowled. He turned away from Ahsoka. Despite the anger on his face, his heart soared as Ahsoka's joy flooded the Force. It had been too long since he heard her laugh.

"Anyway, I just want what's best for him," Anakin continued, "I'll see if I can get his medical file to you."

The medic nodded. "Yes, sir. I assure you, we want the best for General Kenobi as well. We'll treat him like a brother."

Anakin's expression softened. "I know you will. Thank you."

The medic rushed ahead with a parting salute. Anakin fell back and walked beside Ahsoka. "Holding up okay there, Snips?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm okay! You don't have to ask me that every five seconds."

"I know I don't _have_ to, but maybe I _want_ to."

She gathered the robe around her a little tighter and ducked her head to hide her smile.

They fell into companionable silence. Clones sporting the 104th's colors hurried past them, many offering the two Jedi a salute or a quick nod. Anakin did his best to return every gesture with a nod of his own, but his gaze often trailed down to Ahsoka. A part of him worried she would disappear if he looked away for too long.

He had his eyes off her for only a second when she stumbled and bumped into him. His eyes widened in alarm. He instinctively reached out and caught her elbow, pulling her to a stop. "Whoa, hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied unconvincingly. She pressed shaking fingers to her forehead.

Anakin squeezed her elbow. "What do you need?"

Ahsoka took a shuddering breath. "I-I think...I need to sit down."

Her free hand floundered for a hold on his tunic. Before he could say anything, her knees gave way and her limp body sagged against him.

Anakin caught her before she could hit the floor. "Ahsoka!" He knelt down and cradled her against his chest. He caught her hand as it slid down his front. "Ahsoka?"

He stared at her unresponsive features. His vision blurred. His lungs tightened. "No...nononono... Ahsoka? Ahsoka!"

He heard footsteps behind him. He looked back as two troopers rounded the corner.

"Hey!" he shouted to them, "I need a medic!"

The troopers rushed over, one of them already on his comm. In a blink, clones surrounded Anakin and Ahsoka. He answered their questions while he laid her on a stretcher.

Then he was walking- _running_ \- to the medbay. They reached a door. The medics took Ahsoka through it. A clone stopped Anakin before he could follow.

Anakin struggled against the arm across his chest. "What are you doing? Let me GO! That's- she's my padawan!"

The medic said something to him, but he didn't hear it over the rush of blood in his ears. He knew it was pointless, he knew he was being unreasonable, but still he screamed for her. He fought through the crowd- when had it become several clones instead of one?

He had a singular goal in mind; his padawan needed him and nothing would stand in his way.

"Skywalker!"

Plo Koon's voice cut through the haze. He rushed to his side, grabbed his arm, coaxed Anakin away from the door. He led him to a chair and pushed him in it.

Anakin relented. He curled in a ball and allowed Plo to draw him into a one armed hug. Tears burned down his face. Plo muttered reassurances, his voice rumbling in Anakin's ear, his heart a steady, grounding beat.

"Ahsoka will be alright."

Anakin prayed he was right.

* * *

"She'll wake up, sir. She's too stubborn not to, and too energetic to stay still for much longer."

Anakin sighed and slumped back in his chair. "But it's been four days, Rex!"

Rex sat beside him, a mug of tea cupped in his hands. "Three, actually."

Anakin huffed. "Whatever. A long time. Too long."

He leaned forward and grasped Ahsoka's hand. She hadn't stirred since her collapse. Anakin had taken up almost permanent residence in the chair beside her bed, only giving up his position when Rex could watch over her.

He traced a few thin scars crisscrossing the back of her hand, a map of countless sparring sessions. Suddenly his heart ached to think that she might never wake up, that she would never hold her sabers again, that he might never hear another snippy remark...

"This is my fault."

Rex sat up straighter. "What?"

Tears welled in Anakin's eyes. "I shouldn't have let her come. Then she wouldn't..."

Rex placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "With all due respect, you and I both know the commander. Don't you think she would have found a way to come anyway?"

Anakin let out a breathy laugh. He scrubbed his free hand down his face. "She would. I taught her that."

"You certainly did. You also taught her to be strong, and she _is._ " Rex smiled. "She'll wake up, she'll crack a joke, and soon, she'll be running ahead of us and telling us to keep up."

Anakin sniffled, reached up, and brushed away more tears. "Yeah...yeah, you're right. I should listen to you more often."

Rex lightly squeezed his arm. "Nah. That would take the fun out of our missions."

"Anakin?"

Anakin's head shot up, eyes wide with hope. "Ahsoka?"

Her bleary blue eyes peered back at him. Her nose crinkled. "Are you _crying_? That's so embarrassing and out of character..."

Anakin laughed even as fresh tears streamed down his cheeks. He leaned forward and embraced her. She laced her arms around his shoulders. He shifted up and sat on the edge of the bed, clutching her as tight as he dared.

"Hi, Rex," Ahsoka called. Her hand briefly left Anakin's shoulder, presumably to wave.

"Hey, kid." His words thickened with emotion.

"Is that tea? I guess Obi-Wan really started rubbing off on you, huh?"

The three of them laughed. Anakin reached up and put his hand on her montrals. Ahsoka buried her face in his shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_We'll be alright._


End file.
